The Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune
by InheritanceJackson
Summary: Percy is lost and he can't remember anything he's surrounded by wolves and a bunch of kids in purple T-shirts and despite everything they say to him their is only one thing he is sure of  HE SHOULDN'T BE HERE!  leave comments please
1. I meet the pack

"Newest member of the pack. You only excepted people after they've undergone our training, and test of their loyalty." Reyna cried out,or at least I assumed it was Reyna because she was the one holding his sword. "He's done nothing to prove is loyalty to the First Legion or any of the other legions for tat matter. All he has done is shown his prowess in battle. Half of the demigods under my control haven't been named a praeator and they've proved their loyalty several times. How are we to know that he will be loyal to us."

"Because he has proven his loyalty to Olympus even more times then Jason," Lupa replied with a snarl.

"When?" Reyna inquired. "If he's so loyal to Olympus, then where was he when we toppled Kronos's throne and when Jason defeated Krios. If He has proven his loyalty to the first legion he would have been there fighting wi..." Reyana didn't finish because she was cut off by Lupa's Snarl.

"Jason may have toppled Saturn's throne, and defeat Krios, but Perseues has defeated Sol and Kronos himself, and to answer about his loyalty to us, if he has been loyal to Olympus then that is enough to prove that he will not harm us for we are the offspring of Olympus and that is who we serve as well," Lupa snarled at Rayna. "But you do have a point Reyna it would be foolish to let him be accepted without question." As Lupa was talking she jumped on to a rock that was situated next to the wall and allowed her to see everything in the clearing.

Then one of the wolves went up to Lupa and said "How is it that we are going to test his loyalty Lupa."

"We shall send him on quest that only the greatest and most brave and loyal of all heroes would undertake. The reason I have let none of you into the courtyard of the wolfhouse lately is because the Giants are rising once again and this is were Porphyrion is rising, by the energy that Gaea is taking from the entrapped Hera." when Lupa said this it was me by gasps and outcries from the half-bloods and the wolf pack.

"What should we" cried out one of the demigods

"We shall do nothing because we can't, this is up to Jason and his new allies to do. There is something else that needs to be done. As you all well know The pack as always had another pack that wishes to bloody this sacred place where Half-bloods start their journey. If they control this ground they will be able to kill all the half-bloods before they start their journey. Lycaon's oldest son, Melaineus, has trapped two of your friends, Hazel and Bobby, in a valley on the eastern edge of the Rockie Mountains. They have no silver weapons so they cannot kill nor can he kill them for they out number him. He has called for some of his brothers to come, and if they do get their then Bobby and Hazel would be doomed. I need five of you armed with silver weapons to race to the valley and kill Melaineus beforehis brothers arrive, then come back escaping harm." Lupa said

Is that all i thought at first. It still took me a second to answer because I had a huge headache and I couldn't, When Lupa mentioned me defeating all these people. I felt as if I remembered these fights, but icouldn't put my finger on them. There was only one thing that I could clearly grasp fom my memories that I didn't actually have. It wasn't Something I grasped really. It was more a sense deep down in my gut giving me a sense of dread with the sight of all of these demigods in purple shirts.

_**I SOULDN'T BE HERE**_

__"Ummh Lupa, I only have one thing to say I don't belong here you were right about the fights and all, but I belong somewhere else." I said when I could finnally see straight again.

It was another girl that replied to what I said, "That's crazy this is the only plas in the world for half-bloods can live safely."

"No it isn't" I replied with absolute certainty. I don't know what told me that, but it was blaring like a cop's siron in my head.

"What's your proof" she said smugly. She was looking at me with a smirk. I definitely had no chance fighting her without a sword.

_** "Not in the water" **_a voice said. I looked around for the source, but my instincts told me that I wouldn't find it. Wow I thought could things get any weirder I thought. Of Course I spoke to soon.

I was about to make a come back when Lupa Intervened. "Gwendelyn You will stop asking these questions right now. Make use of yourself and help the others prepare camp. Then get your Rest." Then turning to me she said, "Now Percy will you become a member of the pack, or will you become foe of the pack and be hunted whenever you are on these sacred lands." OK I thought now I'm being threatened by a giant wolf. That was right after being attced by a giant wolf, and then surrounded by a bunch of kids in purple T-shirts weilding Roman weapons. Oh, and by the way my pen is a sword. I just thought I'd let you know.

I can't wait to wake up I thpught to myself. Everyone I know is gonna laugh their heads of when they hear about it. That is if it is actually a dream.


	2. I'm Dreamin I Think

"Newest member of the pack. You only excepted people after they've undergone our training, and test of their loyalty." Reyna cried out,or at least I assumed it was Reyna because she was the one holding his sword. "He's done nothing to prove is loyalty to the First Legion or any of the other legions for tat matter. All he has done is shown his prowess in battle. Half of the demigods under my control haven't been named a praeator and they've proved their loyalty several times. How are we to know that he will be loyal to us."

"Because he has proven his loyalty to Olympus even more times then Jason," Lupa replied with a snarl.

"When?" Reyna inquired. "If he's so loyal to Olympus, then where was he when we toppled Kronos's throne and when Jason defeated Krios. If He has proven his loyalty to the first legion he would have been there fighting wi..." Reyana didn't finish because she was cut off by Lupa's Snarl.

"Jason may have toppled Saturn's throne, and defeat Krios, but Perseues has defeated Sol and Kronos himself, and to answer about his loyalty to us, if he has been loyal to Olympus then that is enough to prove that he will not harm us for we are the offspring of Olympus and that is who we serve as well," Lupa snarled at Rayna. "But you do have a point Reyna it would be foolish to let him be accepted without question." As Lupa was talking she jumped on to a rock that was situated next to the wall and allowed her to see everything in the clearing.

Then one of the wolves went up to Lupa and said "How is it that we are going to test his loyalty Lupa."

"We shall send him on quest that only the greatest and most brave and loyal of all heroes would undertake. The reason I have let none of you into the courtyard of the wolfhouse lately is because the Giants are rising once again and this is were Porphyrion is rising, by the energy that Gaea is taking from the entrapped Hera." when Lupa said this it was me by gasps and outcries from the half-bloods and the wolf pack.

"What should we" cried out one of the demigods

"We shall do nothing because we can't, this is up to Jason and his new allies to do. There is something else that needs to be done. As you all well know The pack as always had another pack that wishes to bloody this sacred place where Half-bloods start their journey. If they control this ground they will be able to kill all the half-bloods before they start their journey. Lycaon's oldest son, Melaineus, has trapped two of your friends, Hazel and Bobby, in a valley on the eastern edge of the Rockie Mountains. They have no silver weapons so they cannot kill nor can he kill them for they out number him. He has called for some of his brothers to come, and if they do get their then Bobby and Hazel would be doomed. I need five of you armed with silver weapons to race to the valley and kill Melaineus beforehis brothers arrive, then come back escaping harm." Lupa said

Is that all i thought at first. It still took me a second to answer because I had a huge headache and I couldn't, When Lupa mentioned me defeating all these people. I felt as if I remembered these fights, but icouldn't put my finger on them. There was only one thing that I could clearly grasp fom my memories that I didn't actually have. It wasn't Something I grasped really. It was more a sense deep down in my gut giving me a sense of dread with the sight of all of these demigods in purple shirts.

_**I SOULDN'T BE HERE**_

__"Ummh Lupa, I only have one thing to say I don't belong here you were right about the fights and all, but I belong somewhere else." I said when I could finnally see straight again.

It was another girl that replied to what I said, "That's crazy this is the only plas in the world for half-bloods can live safely."

"No it isn't" I replied with absolute certainty. I don't know what told me that, but it was blaring like a cop's siron in my head.

"What's your proof" she said smugly. She was looking at me with a smirk. I definitely had no chance fighting her without a sword.

_** "Not in the water" **_a voice said. I looked around for the source, but my instincts told me that I wouldn't find it. Wow I thought could things get any weirder I thought. Of Course I spoke to soon.

I was about to make a come back when Lupa Intervened. "Gwendelyn You will stop asking these questions right now. Make use of yourself and help the others prepare camp. Then get your Rest." Then turning to me she said, "Now Percy will you become a member of the pack, or will you become foe of the pack and be hunted whenever you are on these sacred lands." OK I thought now I'm being threatened by a giant wolf. That was right after being attced by a giant wolf, and then surrounded by a bunch of kids in purple T-shirts weilding Roman weapons. Oh, and by the way my pen is a sword. I just thought I'd let you know.

I can't wait to wake up I thpught to myself. Everyone I know is gonna laugh their heads of when they hear about it. That is if it is actually a dream.


End file.
